


Of Artifacts and Memories

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Reincarnation Romance, The AU I'm surprised nobody has done yet, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: Sorey is a lonely sixteen year old boy who lives with his grandfather above the Katz Artfifacts Shop.  That all changes the day he completes an ancient artifact puzzle, releasing the amnesiac spirit inside.Or, the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters AU nobody asked for and you're all going to get, because I happen to love a certain other Invisible Boyfriend ship.  Written for Sormik Week Day 6/7: Lastonbell (Promises/Acceptance), and Camlann (Family/Fate).





	Of Artifacts and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the AU that exists purely because [Kenjiro Tsuda](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenjiro_Tsuda) voices both Zaveid and Seto Kaiba. You would not believe how hard I laughed when I recognized his voice as Zaveid the first time I saw his introduction at Rayfalke Spiritcrest, especially since he goes on about how you need to take risks and have a rival to make life interesting. I was entirely not surprised when Zaveid ended up joining the party later in the game, lol.

_Clink, clink_

Gold glinted in the light as he slid the pieces around. His grandfather had given this to him when he was 7, saying it was the last thing his parents had sent back from that fateful excavation trip that took them away from him at far too young of an age.

Not that he knew them very well. All he knew from the newspaper clippings that his grandfather had shared with him was that they had been archaeologists, with an interest in the Ages of Chaos in the past, or so they had been named. They were ages of great upheaval and catastrophe, often leaving towns in abandoned and ruined. At least, that's what Sorey got out of reading the books that his parents had that his grandfather had kept.

_Clink, clink_

The symbol on front, he'd realized years ago, was Amenoch's seal, a stylized drawn bow with limbs of fish. Who this artifact had been made for, though, Sorey couldn't tell – the inscriptions mentioned something about wishes and desires, but no mention of just who had owned the mysterious item.

Sorey didn't have much in terms of things he wished for – his grandfather saw to it he had food on the table, roof over his head, and as many books as he could possibly want to read. A true friend, someone who shared his interests and he could have lengthy discussions with was perhaps the one thing he could have wanted, but he simply figured that was in the cards much, much later in his future, perhaps when he got into college as an archaeology major.

_Clink, clink_

As the final piece slid into place, Sorey grinned. Ten years of hard work and dedication, and he'd  _finally_ completed it! He turned around on his swivel chair, ready to run downstairs and show his grandfather the completed item, when it started to glow.

Bright white light emanated from the artifact, and Sorey had to shield his eyes. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, and when Sorey opened his eyes, he was met with a breathtaking vision.

A semi-transparent figure hovered in the air in front of him, his short silver-blue hair waving in an unfelt wind, giving glimpses of a golden circlet underneath. He wore a teal high collared tunic with white pants, the twin capes fluttering in time with the wind in the air. The figure opened their eyes, a startling shade of violet that sparkled with curiosity.

Sorey met the figure's gaze, suddenly caught in a sea of nostalgia and recognition, even though he was positive he'd never seen this figure before in the history books or documentaries he'd seen in the past.

_Who are you?_ The figure gently asked, head turning to examine their surroundings.

“I'm Sorey! Nice to meet you! What's your name?” He held out his hand, and the figure cocked their head in confusion.

_I . . . I don't know,_ he slowly answered, their beautiful face frowning as they realized their predicament. The figure brought the back of his wrist to bump with Sorey's.

Sorey laughed, “I guess back from your time, they didn't do hand shakes. But I like this too! It could be  _our_ hand shake!”

Sorey sobered once he realized the other hadn't laughed with him. “Hrmmmm, maybe I can help you figure it out! Here's a book of names for you to look through; pick one you like so we can have a name for you!”

The following day, when Sorey came home from school, he found the other perched on his bed, a smile on his lips.

_Mikleo,_ he proudly declared,  _just call me Mikleo_ .

* * *

 

_The one he called his most important had long since passed away, his legacy a golden era of knowledge and prosperity. But history always repeated itself, except this time, no Shepherd appeared to save the world. And now, in this moment of do-or-die . . ._

_He took a deep breath and whispered his spell. He could feel the ancient magic working away at him, stripping away his most treasured memories – a boy with eyes the color of quiet forests, a smile brighter than the sun, a heart so pure that not even the most corrupted of individuals could taint._

_But that was fine. He was the one they called The Enforcer. It was a name he proudly bore for centuries, protecting_ his _legacy for as long as he could. And memories or not, he would continue to live up to that name._

_Darkness swallowed him, and he slept, the one thing the ancient magic couldn't strip away was his pure determination and belief that this, this was the right course of action. It was what_ he _would have done._

* * *

 

Sorey realized he should have known putting together an ancient artifact that turned out to be exactly as haunted as the inscriptions suggested would inevitably lead to trouble. He'd read about it in books, seen it in movies . . .

The latest one to trouble him was an upperclassman named Zaveid. A businessman, he called himself, with a penchant for collecting Age of Chaos artifacts, especially ones that mentioned dragons. But he was also someone who enjoyed the thrill of the chase, as he put it. Which is how Sorey found himself in the back seat, as it were, in the middle of a high stakes death match using a collectible card game of all things, with Mikleo's artifact and his own life as the ante.

At least, as far as Mikleo was concerned, the cards they'd gotten out of the booster packs they used to make their deck favored them. Whether it was fate or some other coincidence at work, he was, at least, glad that the cards he got had a clear theme going, and a sure-fire combination that would allow him to win.

In theory. As long as he managed to draw the cards they needed to complete the combo.

“Come on, Sorey! What's life without a little excitement?” Zaveid exclaimed as he played his turn, a powerful combination of cards that left their health points plummeting.

_One last turn, Mikleo,_ Sorey said, placing his ghostly hand over Mikleo's.

_We got this, Sorey. I'll make sure we win._ Together, they drew their card, and flipped it over.

On top, two words were printed next to the magic card symbol: Aqua Limit.

Later that night, long after their physical body was asleep, Sorey heard a quiet knock on his soul room door. And when their late night heart to heart eventually led to a tentative first kiss, all Sorey could think about was how everything was suddenly perfect.

 


End file.
